The preparation of a perfluorocarbonyl fluoride by addition of a fluoride ion to perfluoropropene oxide in gas phase is known. A process is proposed herein for the preparation of a 2,3-dihaloperfluorocarbonyl halide by addition of a halide ion to 3-haloperfluoropropene oxide in a liquid reaction medium.